The unexpected becomes the champion
by CarnageDragon
Summary: Ever wondered what would happen if Izuku's father was actually someone he knew very well and what if he did have a quirk but still received One For All? This is an AU universe of Boku No Hero where only some factors have been changed and will be inputted into the canon story.
1. Chapter 1

_**Please note that the first two chapters will be working up to the conception of Izuku. Also I have not started writing the second chaoter yet as I am going to wait to see how the first will be received.**_ _ **I do hope that you will enjoy what I have written here and I would love if you could leave a comment as it shows me that people have enjoyed it enough to take the time to write something which in turn motivates me greatly.**_ _ **Also to anyone who wants to say something bad about it, if it's constructive criticism feel free to comment, if It's a hater then please find something else to do with your time rather than waste it on commenting on something you didn't like in the first place. It just makes more sense.**_ _ **Thank you and please enjoy the first chapter**_

...

Toshinori was in Japan. He was invited by various principles of hero schools to give lectures to the students about how they could be great pro Heroes. Not accepting would be a sign of dishonour to the Japanese but he loved the culture and the people so he didn't mind going. Besides the hero situation was in pretty bad shape in Japan so he thought that he may have been able to change it.

He rented a single bedroom apartment in Musutafu, he had been preparing to give a lecture at UA hero school for some months now but nothing had worked well. No word that came to mind had a strong impact and he needed to give the students at UA something they would remember for years to come.

The crime rate had dropped exponentially since he had arrived in the local area. Many people in Japan would spot All Might when he was doing his hero work and asked him if he would stay in Japan because witt him there it was a safer place. Toshinori didn't have an answer for that, he had no reason to stay or go. He had no relatives anywhere and most of his friends travelled all over the world in search of work so in truth he had considered leaving as soon as his business was over. But then something happened which changed his mind completely.

*

Toshinori was walking down the streets below his apartment towards the convenience store not a three minute walk away from his temporary home. He enjoyed walking the streets at night, it kept him at bay from the relentlessness of his fans yet their were still enough people around so he could hear the interesting comments of people's lives.That was something that was interesting to him even more than hearing heroes talk about their own lives. It was simply because it was a life that he yearned for, even though he was the number one hero and he could save hundreds, if not thousands of people he still wanted what they had, a normal and peaceful life.

The convenience store was in sight and Toshinori and he walked inside with a list clenched tightly in his hand. He first went to the refrigerator isle to grab a carton of milk and a tub full of butter. Next he moved to grab a loaf of bread and then a carton of eggs but before he realized it his hands were full and he was about to drop everything he had so he rushed to the front counter to put it down.

When everything was steady he looked down to look at the person who was at the checking till but to his surprise she was sound asleep, snoring away in a comfy looking desk chair. He wanted to wake her but something stopped him in his tracks, he wasn't sure what it was that stopped him but something about this woman was hypnotising. Her green hair was tied up into a tight bun and she had a twitching grin forming at the side of her mouth. Toshinori was looking for almost a minute before he realised what he was doing. He stumbled back but then accidentally knocked something over which startled the sleeping woman into waking up.

She let out a slight sigh of fear and then fell to the ground after seeing the large hulk of muscle staring down at her. Toshinori shook his head and regained his confidant stride and offered a hand to the frightened woman. She reluctantly took it and her hand was enveloped inside his, it was humongous compared to hers yet it he still had a delicate touch.

"I am very sorry that I startled you, Miss it was not my intention to do that." Toshinori lifted her up and the she steadied herself before taking another look at him. It took a little time before she realised who he actually was.

"Wait aren't you All Might?" Normally when asked that question Toshinori would confidently smile and pull a thumbs up before rushing away to save the next person who was in danger. This time was very different , when she asked him he grew nervous and a blush formed at his cheeks. 'What is happening to me, why can't I answer her?' He was frozen in place his mind still trying catch up with his body and whilst that was going on the woman was staring at him, wondering what was wrong with him.

"Is everything OK sir?" Suddenly he was snapped out of his daze and then he turned his sharp gaze at her which was a little intimidating. He quickly knew that his look was scary and changed it to a softer proportion.

"Yes I'm fine, sorry about that and to answer your question, yes I am All Might." He produced a shacking smile and put his thumb up to her which seemed to excite her, as it did everyone. She took hold of the products he placed on the counter and then began to scan them, Toshinori then turned around and began shopping for the rest of his groceries. As he did so the woman looked at him and she noticed he was being very odd, hiding his face behind the shelves every chance he could. When he came back up to the front counter she could see he was sweating excessively, it was very strange but could it be that the number one pro hero was nervous?

"Mr. All Might, are you ok, you seem… I don't know." She quickly looked away from him thinking she caused him disrespect and then scanned the rest of the items.

"I'm fine yes thank you for asking… oh I apologise, I never even asked your name." She looked up at him with her arms tightly tucked at her sides.

"Inko, my name is Inko Midoriya."

*

Some months had gone by since that night when Toshinori met Inko in the grocery store. He had finished giving lectures at the schools a month ago yet he stayed. Many people wondered why and many theories arose, one was that he noticed how much crime there was and it was his heroic nature that prompted him to stay and help. Others thought that he was going to take a job at the best hero schooling institution UA but Toshinori knew they were all wrong. In fact the only reason he was staying was because of a certain green headed woman that he met, Inko Midoriya was his reason for staying.

Ever since he met her he came back to the store every night hoping to find her and she was there. Inko worked the night shift in that store every single night for the past year as well as a day job so she could look after her sick mother pay her hospital bills. She told him this after he came back for the seventh time in a row and he knew she was a compassionate human who cared more about her family than her own health.

Toshinori talked with her every night and they just talked the entire time. He would sit up on the counter and her on the chair and then talk about all manner of things, family, friends, their past and what they wanted for the future. It was the one part of Toshinori's day that he looked forward too and each time it ended he could never build up the confidence to ask her out on a date. He knew he wanted too but every time he tried he thought, 'she wouldn't, we would never' and then he would be on his way.

However one particular night was different to the rest and he was determined to ask her. On the day before he would ask Inko he couldn't concentrate on anything else, every person he saved the only face he could see was Inko's. It drove him mad but at the same time she was the only thing keeping him focused. He had no idea why she had this silent control over him but it was something he surprisingly didn't want to lose.

"All Might you're here, I have something to show you." Inko quickly perked up as soon as she saw Toshinori and then reached to grab something inside her bag.

"Before you do show me, I have something I really need to ask you." He was stood tall and straight his eyes locking onto hers and she stopped grabbing into her bag and then stood up. She moved up to him and placed a hand onto his giant arm.

"Calm down, All Might. I will listen to what you have to ask but please don't tense up, it's not good for you stature." She smiled and then he relaxed his body, her face was soothing to him as was her voice it seemed to keep his mind on the task at hand and at that moment it was asking her that simple yet seemingly difficult question.

"I just wanted to know, you know if you have time if perhaps you would go on… a date with me?" Inko looked shellshocked the hard force of those words weighed down on her like a ton of rocks. She was waiting for him to say it for so long, ever since he started coming every night she hoped and wished that he would just say the words. Her mind raced with feelings of anguish when he would leave, but then she would tell herself, 'there's always tomorrow he will ask me then'.

Toshinori was not expecting to be attacked with a hug when he asked her but that is what he got. She pounced on him so hard that he nearly fell on the ground.

"Of course I will All Might!" Suddenly she began rambling onto herself, talking about a dress and then something about makeup, Toshinori didn't know what was wrong but she quickly stopped and then attacked him again with another strong hug.

"By the way Inko, my real name is Toshinori Yagi."

*

It was the night of the date and Toshinori was excited, he had a tailor make a suit for him that could fit comfortably on him and his hair was slicked back for the occasion. If he was being honest he had never been on a date before, he had never found the right person but he knew Inko was.

She had gave him her address on a piece of paper and he guarded it with his life, keeping it on his person the entire time. Inko was very excited herself, so much that she couldn't contain it inside her and was giggling with every word she wrote on the paper. On the other side of the paper she wrote her phone number and he was reluctant to phone her as he made him seem desperate, to visit her every night and then call her several times a day. But it was different that night, he needed to know if she was ready so that he didn't disturb her getting changed or anything.

He picked up the phone and then dialed in the numbers, every beep seemed to get louder than the last but he pressed on. Then he waited for an answer.

"Hello, who's this?" He heard her voice on the other side and was glad that she answered him.

"It's me Inko, Toshinori." Then he heard a heartfelt scream on the other end which caused him to move the phone away from his ear.

"Is something wrong? Don't tell me you have to cancel."

"No no, nothing like that I was just checking to see if you were ready that's all."

"I am ready whenever you are ready." Toshinori smiled and then put down the phone. He put it into his suit pocket and then used One For All to sprint to the roof of the building, it took no more than mere seconds before he was staring at the distant city lights and then he looked at the map app on his phone trying to find the direction of her address. When he saw which way he needed to go he readied his power and guided them to his legs before shooting off like a bullet from a sniper.

He slammed into a wall and then used the wall as the ground for his next jump and then again he shot off. It took several redirections before he was then standing in front off Inko's front door. He grew ever nervous then, he didn't know what to say or do. Should he hug her or not and if he did should her give her a kiss or would that be too forward of him? Before he knew it his body was almost moving on it's own, like an outside force had crept it's way inside and pushed him forward to knock on that door.

Almost instantly the door opened and then there she was, Inko Midoriya in a dress that matched her hair and beauty. She was a lot more slimming in the tight dress than she did in her work clothes and made Toshinori feel very fuzzy.

"You look amazing Inko." He reached out to her and then pulled her closely giving her a strong hug but then he surprised her by giving Inko a kiss on her lips. She backed her head away and then he thought that it was a bad idea to do that and he shouldn't of but then Inko smiled. On her the tip of her toes she reached up to his face and then placed a kiss on his lips but this one was a lot stronger and lasted much longer.

"We should probably get going before our reservation gets taken up by someone else." Toshinori couched nervously as he said and then she nodded with a delightful smile that warmed him on the inside.

*

Their date was a resounding success, the food was great the conversation even better and the walk home was filled with the bright city lights that seemed to be glowing with beauty. Toshinori was nervous at first but since everything went so splendidly he grew ever more confident as the night went on.

They made sure to walk slow as to savour every moment together that they had but it would be over soon and they knew it. When they made it back to Inko's apartment she seemed to pause by her front door and then she turned to face him.

"Toshinori, this may sound selfish of me but I need to speak my mind. I know your a hero, the greatest among them all and that can take you all over the world but I want you to stay, with me. And not just because I have a notion that we might continue our nightly talks, but… because I want you to move in with me or I with you. The reason I'm saying all of this is because I think… I mean I know that I'm in love with you." His heart stopped at that confession of love and he felt his knees get weak, he knew that he wanted to but at the same time he couldn't all because he kept his ability a secret from her and if he wanted to move in with her then she would need to know.

"Inko, I want you to know something about me before I answer your request and please keep an open mind." Suddenly a blast of hot air came off of Toshinori and what was a giant man enveloped in extreme muscle was now a man of smaller stature. Granted he was still taller and probably still had a strong body enough to make any man jealous but he was nowhere near the size he was before and it shocked her.

"My power allows me to change my body into what I call a muscle form and then I am better able to deal with my power and also generate more of it. I do hope this doesn't change the way you feel about me because I too also think that I am in love with you." He fell onto his knees and his head was bowed down in shame of his deception towards her but then she fell to the ground with him and then lifted his head up.

"Toshinori, I don't care if you were skinny little man or the giant that you can change into. It doesn't change how I feel about you at all, I want to be with you, always." He smiled at her and then buried his head into chest. She smothered him and squeezed him closer to her.

"Then Inko, I would be honoured to be with you, as long as I can."


	2. Chapter 2

A lot of time went by and Toshinori was living with Inko. They had formed a rather deep and loving bond together, it was rather intense how much they loved one another. Any time she needed anything he would be their to help her and he tried to stop her from working her jobs claiming what he makes from hero work would set them up forever but she absolutely refused which only made him love her more.

He would stay in his original form whenever they were together as to not seem so intimidating and also because it would be bad for people to know that All Might was in a relationship. Many people were still wondering why All Might was still living in Japan and it was only the heroes that Toshinori was close too that he told about Inko. Gran Torino the hero that trained Toshinori himself had been invited to dinner by Inko which was a pleasant surprise for him.

One day Toshinori had a day off from being number one and decided that he needed to be one of two people. He was sitting on the sofa of Inko's apartment reading a newspaper article about himself saving a bus full of children. As he read it he noticed several things they got wrong, for example it wasn't just him who saved them there were three other heroes involved but they weren't mentioned. He hated it when they did that, give him all the glory and nobody else, it was unfair and he knew it.

Suddenly he felt a hand trace down his chest and then a kiss was placed on the top of his head. Quickly he pulled Inko over him and then she fell right into his lap squealing as she did so. A strand of green hair had fallen over her face and Toshinori whisked it out of the way with a single finger before leaning down and planting a sweet kiss on Inko's lips.

"Good morning sweetness." He said whilst setting her upright onto the sofa cushion next to him. Inko grabbed onto his arm and then pushed her face into it whilst lifting her legs up onto the rest of the sofa.

"I'm so glad I don't have to work today as well, we can have all day together. Your arm is comfy!" Inko was so sweet and caring, she drove him crazy with affection and it made him pull her closer to his body.

"So what do you want to do today?" Toshinori said as he began kissing up and down her arm. Inko moaned softly as she felt all the wet kisses he planted on her.

"Well I know what I want to do first." At first he had no clue what she meant, it was only when her hand found its way down his pants that he realized. Then as soon as he knew he picked her up and flung her over his shoulder before walking to the bedroom giving her a swift slap on the backside as he did so.

When they made it to the bedroom Toshinori laid her down gently on the king sized bed and began taking of his shirt, throwing it on the ground. Then she began to frantically take her clothes off also and it took but mere moments before they were both ready for each other and then he climbed into bed with her.

*

"Are you ready to meet her Toshinori?" Inko asked him as they approached a room inside a institution for the elderly. She had convinced him to meet her mother after being together for almost seven months, she thought it was time. He was visibly nervous because if she didn't like him then he would be together with Inko knowing that someone close to her disapproves.

"As ready as I can ever be." He took a deep breath and then Inko opened the door and almost instantly there was a loud scream and then Inko was wrapped in her mother's arms. Toshinori smiled as he saw the love of his life getting the air squished out of her by a frail and grey old woman, it was rather funny.

"Mother please… let me go… I can't breath." The old woman quickly backed away and then sat back down in a comfy looking arm chair that was decorated with a colourful blanket. When she saw Toshinori her eyes widened and she leaned in to get a closer look.

"Oooh, who's this handsome young man Inko?" Toshinori began rubbing the back of his head with his face towards the ground. Inko smiled and then approached him placing her hand in his.

"This is my boyfriend Mother. Remember, I told you about him the last time I came down?" Her mother stood up again only this time she picked up a pair of glasses and then squinted at him almost with an analytical gaze.

"Hmmm, he is a looker, but what do you do for a living young man?" She began prodding and poking him all over which freaked him out a little but Inko was their to steady his nerves.

"I am a pro hero, madam." She hummed again and then walked behind him and then pinched his backside which made him jolt. Inko laughed as did her mother which caused Toshinori to get very embarrassed.

"There's no need to worry, I'm not going to hurt you In fact, I approve of you. For my daughter to land a handsome young man who has a decent job is a blessing. I mean she barely left the house before she met you, only for work to keep poor old me comfy in this glorified prison." Inko tried to hush her mother but she had other plans and then invited both of them to sit down on the spare plastic garden chairs that were in the corner of the room.

"Thank you very much madam."

"Oh please stop calling me a madam, it's Aniko." Toshinori bowed respectively at her before sitting next to Inko. Their hands joined together again and Aniko saw this and produced a smile.

"So Toshinori I believe your name was. What do you plan on doing in the future, with my daughter I mean? Also Inko how about you leave us so I can talk to him privately?" Inko seemed to be rather embarrassed with this topic as they had never talked about it before as it was a sensitive issue. She stood up and then left the room leaving them both to talk alone.

"Well Aniko, I hope to one day ask for your daughter's hand in marriage but only if you would give me your blessing. And then perhaps one day have a child." Aniko seemed positively surprised by this response and then she stood up and walked towards him with something clenched tightly in her hand.

"Well if your going to marry her then your going to need this." She stretched out her hand to his and then dropped something into the palm of his hand. It was an engagement ring, it had a silver band and what appeared to be an emerald. Toshinori was shocked to receive such a beautiful gesture from someone he had only just met but he was grateful for it.

"I do hope that you won't hurt my Inko. Or else I might just have to hunt you down." Aniko laughed loudly whilst sitting back into her chair.

*

Time went by and almost a year had passed since they had first met each other and Toshinori felt like he was almost ready to pop the question but then something happened. He got a call from a hero he knew all the way back in the USA saying that All for one was there and they needed his help. Toshinori knew that he needed to leave but coming back was a different question. There was a possibility that he might die and even if he didn't then he would have to deal with the mass amount of aftermath that followed the fight.

He knew that it would be impossible for him to return at all if he was being honest, and as hard as it was for him to do he needed to end things with Inko.

It was a late night in their apartment and he had already packed his things ready to go. He was trembling as he looked down at the ground at his bags, waiting for Inko to come back. Everything about his situation was shitty, and it wasn't fair especially on Inko she didn't deserve being abandoned like that but such is the life of a hero.

He heard the door open and then close which prompted him to rise to his feet and then walk straight towards her. As soon as he saw her he scooped her up into a very tight hug and he began weeping which concerned her greatly.

"Toshinori what's wrong?" She looked at his face and his eyes were red and watering, his lips were shaking drastically. Inko looked over his shoulder and saw that there were several bags all full and zipped shut.

"I got a call from a personal friend back in the states and I've got to go back." Inko was still rather confused, why was that causing him to cry like a newborn baby?

"Ok then, for how long?" It was when Toshinori gave her a distant and tear-filled glance did she realise. She almost fell to the floor, it was like getting hit by a truck going full speed on a motorway.

"I don't think that I will be coming back anytime soon." She began crying herself and then struggled to get to the sofa. He followed and sat down next to her, she leaned into his body, still trying to wrap her head around what he had just said.

"I don't understand… It's not fair, why can't you stay, with me?" She held tightly onto his arm with almost puppy dog eyes trying to beg and plead for him not to go. Inko slowly began to realise as the silent minutes went by that there was no chance that he could stay. As hard as it was she knew it was time to let him go, it was selfish of her to try and keep him to herself knowing that so many other people needed him.

"Ok then, I understand, but I want you to come to me when you're done. No matter how much time goes by or how many men try and hit on me, I will wait for your return." He smiled at her and then placed a hand on her leg.

"That is nice of you, but live your life, try and start a family with someone that makes you happy, but always know that I will love you." He kissed her one last time before standing up and then placing the emerald ring that Aniko gave him on the coffee table. Picking up all of his bags he smiled at her one last time before walking out of the door.

She looked out of the window and watched him enter a car that must've been picking him up to get to the airport. Her hand traced over her flat stomach and then she looked down at it.

"How am I supposed to have a family with someone else, if I'm already carrying yours?"

"Well done Mrs. Midoriya, you have a healthy and beautiful baby boy. Here you go, you did really good by the way." Inko was smiling as they handed over the infant child into her arms and the first thing she noticed was his eyes were open and they were blue, just like Toshinori's. Aniko was also in the room with her and when she saw the child it was like she was twenty five again and having Inko, they were the spitting image.

"He's adorable Inko, what are you going to name him?" She had wondered that herself what, would Toshinori have named him? They had discussed that one night whilst they were still together and he remembered him saying that he had a brother who died in a car accident but what was his name? Izuku! That was his name and then she turned to her mother.

"His name is Izuku." Aniko smiled and then began stroking her finger across his face.

"Sweet little Izuku, you are in for an amazing life little one. Your mother is a wonderful woman who will care for you and give you anything you want." Izuku looked up at his Grandmother with an expressionless face and then vibrated her lips which caused her to laugh.

"Mrs. Midoriya."

"It's Miss. Midoriya." Her eyes sadden slightly whilst looking at the nurse but they light back up as soon as she sees Izuku waving his arms around.

"We need the father's name, if you know that is and also the name of your child." Inko thought deeply if she should give his name to her, she didn't want them to contact him because he would stop being a hero which is what the world needed him to be. But at the same time, what would she do if he returned to her, would he believe that the child is really his without proof?

"My son's name is Izuku Midoriya and his father's name is… Toshinori Yagi but please do not contact him about this, he is a pro hero and has a lot on his plate right now." The nurse nodded as she wrote in the names and then walked off to leave them be.

"Was that wise telling them about him? I mean he abandoned you and him."

"Mother, it wasn't like that and you know it. He will come back, I know that he will come back."


	3. Chapter 3

**_You may be waiting a while for the next chapter as soon I have to have surgery done on my arm meaning typing would prove very difficult. I will still be able to respond to your commenys if needed be but paitience is what I ask for the most. Thank you and enjoy!_**

"Mom! Mom! Play it again please!" Izuku ran towards the household computer jumping up and down with excitement. Inko came into the study room where the computer was, then picked up her son and placed him in the large desk chair. He began bobbing in the seat whilst slapping his legs gently trying to contain his giddiness.

"Honestly Izuku I'd say most of the views on this video are from you." She said whilst laughing with a large smile as she clicked her way to the video that her son wanted to watch for the thousandth time. When she clicked play almost instantly her son's eyes were locked onto the screen. It was the video of All Might saving many people whilst trying to defeat a very deadly foe which destroyed several city blocks. But it wasn't the background that concerned her when she had first laid eyes on the video, it was the grievous injury that Toshinori had that set fear in her mind. She was left out of the dark for a long time wondering if he was ok or if something bad had actually happened to him. It was only when a news report about him being back in the game were her fears settled.

It was tough for her to raise Izuku alone for four years, her mother helped until sadly two years earlier she had succumbed to the illness that she had. Inko raised him to be polite and respectful whilst also still trying to weave a lot of his father into him. It worked, Izuku wanted to be just like him and had no notion that it was his father all along. For a long time she wanted to tell Izuku the truth, whenever he asked why he doesn't have a father it broke her heart that she couldn't tell him but then a voice in her head would tell her, 'he's coming back'.

"All Might is so cool, Mom! I'm gonna be just like him some day!" She smiled down at her son as the video continued and when it stopped Izuku began running around the room quoting All Might as he pretended to save people.

"And you should get your quirk soon too, I wonder what it will be." Inko thought it might be like Toshinori's and she would one day watch her son become a giant muscle machine which she could not picture and didn't want too either. On the other hand she wondered if he would get a quirk at all, because most of the children in his preparatory school had their own quirks even Izuku's friend Katsuki had a quirk, an incredible one at that. Yet Izuku never lost faith that he would one day inherit his own quirk.

"Mom can we to the store? For some… juice."

"Yes, of course… Juice… I know exactly what you're after, sweets and soda." Izuku looked at his mother with an obvious blank look trying to conceal his true purpose in asking. She approached him and went down to one knee before looking him right in the eyes.

"Go and get your coat on then, we'll go when your ready." Izuku ran off instantly in search for his coat and Inko grabbed her purse. Her son was a very persuasive person and she could never say no to him. As she was grabbing all the stuff she needed to go down to the store until all she heard was several big thuds and then a loud cry for help.

She dropped everything and sprinted towards the sound only to find her son had fallen down a flight of stairs. As she moved towards him it was like he had just been hit by a truck, the amount of noise he produced was unearthly.

"Izuku are you ok, oh my god look at your poor arm and your head, we need to get to the hospital." He had a huge gash on his head which was streaming with blood and his arm was all twisted and bruised but then something happened. Slowly his wounds began to heal themselves up, his gash closed and his arm snapped back in place.

"It's stopped hurting Mom… Is… Is this my quirk?" She was utterly shocked at this. Never before had she seen a quirk heal somebody so quickly, it was unique.

"I think so Izuku, I think so."

*

"To put it simply Miss. Midoriya, your son's quirk is spectacular, I've never seen anything like it. During the exam where we put him under to test the extent of it we found that is healing cells work a hundred times faster than any regular person. Any incision we made closed up, every bone we dislocated or shattered either popped back in place or fused back together. His organs work better than an adult male athlete, it's groundbreaking. I can state that any wound he suffers in life will simply heal itself within at least twenty seconds, with twenty being the most severe. Although I wouldn't suggest jumping of a building anytime soon. There was one thing I did notice however, as we went with the exam I saw your son twist and turn slightly which shouldn't be possible since he was out under gas and with further examination I saw that his nerves are a lot more sensitive. This means your son will be more sensitive to touch which could be a good thing depending on the situation but he will feel pain a lot more than anyone else."

Inko tried to swallow the mass of information that was handed to her and Izuku was just staring at the Doctor in awe. This quirk is not what she imagined at all, it was surprising to say nonetheless but was it really hero worthy?

"Uh Doctor, my son wants to be a pro hero, like All Might specifically. Will he be able to do it with his quirk?" The Doctor look thoughtfully at the file he had made about Izuku's quirk. His eyes scanned over them with careful precision which made Inko slightly nervous.

"He can be a hero, but the likelihood he'll be like All Might is impossible, their quirks are completely different in every way. At best he can be a support hero." Those words were like a slap in the face for Izuku, his eyes were expressionless. Even though he has a quirk it's a little different to what he anticipated.

"Oh ok, thank you Doctor, we appreciate all of your help. C'mon Izuku let's go home." She practically had to pull him out of the hospital he was like a statue.

*

Some days later Izuku was practicing punching in his room, his door was wide open and Inko was watching him with curiosity in her mind. She approached him and tapped him on the shoulder which caused him to jump scared.

"Ah Mom, I was just… I know what the Doctor said, that I can't be like All Might but no matter what I won't stop trying until I am the number one hero." Inko laughed loudly and then gave him a hug whilst kissing him on the forehead.

"That's my boy, you definitely are your fath- I mean your just like my brother." She was nearly caught of guard and almost slipped up, then was not the time to tell her son about his true heritage but she felt like the moment was coming soon.

"Is your Brother a pro hero?" Izuku wondered who this man was and why he had never heard about him until then.

"Yes he is and he is a very good man Izuku. I don't know where he is right now but I am sure he is thinking about both of us and will be back sometime. I can feel it."

"He sounds cool Mom, I hope I can meet him someday."

*

"Everybody! March behind me, you ready? one two three, one two three, one two three." Katsuki was leading a group of kids from his school in a straight line and right in the back was Izuku. They were friends and very close but ever since Katsuki got his quirk 'Explosion' he began to be a jerk to him. He had no idea why though, it confused him greatly and also upset him, for his own friend to treat him like that caused great emotional pain.

"Halt! Let's go and fight against some trees. I've always hated them. Oh Deku you can just stand and watch, your quirk is no good for fighting." Izuku clenched his fist tightly and grinded his teeth together. He hated when Katsuki called him Deku, it was like an old bad joke that just stuck like a label and to be told that his power is no good was an insult. But he did as Katsuki said as he didn't want a blast from him, only because it hurt so much.

As he watched all of his so-called friends began playing without him, every time he tried to talk to someone Katsuki shut him out with an angry gaze. That continued until Katsuki fell head first straight into a stream then everyone looked down at him and did nothing.

"I'm fine guys!" Katsuki called out waving his hands around, only Izuku didn't hear that he only jumped down and landed on his side, he obtained some scratches but he got up straight away and held his hand out to Katsuki whilst his quirk healed him.

"Here take my hand Kacchan, it would've been really bad if you got hurt falling down." Katsuki looked in both shock and amazement at his quirk, he had never seen it work before but it truly was amazing. Only he couldn't act weak in front of all his friends so instead of taking his hand he slapped it away.

"What, just because I can't heal heal you think I need your help! Get away from me Deku. You may have a quirk but there's no way you'll be a hero with it." Izuku looked at him as he walked away back to the other kids and then back down to his fist.

"I will be a hero, I will be, I will be." He said it like a prayer before getting out of the water himself.

*

It was a mid-afternoon on saturday in Japan when Toshinori was walking down the streets he had remembered so well once. He looked up high and saw his old apartment when he first lived there and he knew the store where he had met Inko was not so far. Being back in Japan gave brought on so many great memories. That was the place that he felt the most needed and the most loved if only he had stayed he might've been better of than he was now.

He was not in his muscle form but he looked much different than he did last time he was in Japan. Suffering a dangerous injury Toshinori had lost most of his respiratory organs and had lost a lot of muscle and weight. He was now just a skinny and depressed looking man and the only reason he was still breathing was because of his power.

Toshinori didn't know what to expect walking down the street towards that store. Maybe he hoped had he would see Inko and then they would perhaps get back together, but it was to fairytail to believe all of that. It was probably just clarity he yearned for, he wanted to know if she had moved on with her life.

When he went to the store he instantly looked at the front counter and saw that there was no woman but there was a child sitting on the front counter. He could only see the back of the child but when he saw the green hair of the child his mind began wondering if Inko had moved on after all.

"Excuse me young boy." He called out and the boy turned around with a large smile on his face. Toshinori knew instantly that it was Inko's son, every facial feature was the same as was the hair except for the eyes.

"Where is your mother?" Izuku pointed towards the storage room at the side of the store. He decided to wait for her to come out and find out more about this boy and whoever his father is and if he makes Inko happy.

"So, how old are you?"

"I'm nearly five!" Nearly five? Did she find somebody that quickly or was it possible that?

"Who is your Father then?" Izuku shrugged his shoulders and then began playing with a figure of All Might.

"You like All Might then?" Almost instantly he nodded and then looked at Toshinori with sharp eyes.

"I want to be just like him, I want to save people with a smile." Toshinori smiled at Izuku, it was entirely possible that what he thought could be true.

"Izuku, what have I told you about talking to strangers…" Inko walked out of the storage room with a stack of boxes in hand. She heard her son talking with a man and Inko knew that he liked to talk people's ears off about being like All Might.

Toshinori couldn't see her face because of the boxes but he could recognize that voice from anywhere. He had spent days at a time wondering what he was going to say to her if he saw her again but nothing ever came through for him. Should he have been clever or sincere anything he thought just would never work. But at that moment it was very clear as a summer's day.

"Is that what I am Inko, a stranger?" All that could be heard was the boxes dropping and then a hysterical laugh. Inko knew exactly who it was, even if he had looked different there was still no mistaking that blond hair and blue eyes of his.

"Toshinori, is that really you?" When he nodded a tear trickled down his face and then she jumped at him giving him the strongest hug he had ever felt in his life. Then strong kisses began to be pegged all over him by her, it was very constraining for him.

Izuku was looking with complete confusion, he had not a notion what was going on or why her mother was kissing this stranger. Inko then looked over at him and pulled him into the hug.

"Toshinori, since I never had the heart to tell you before, I'll tell you now. This is your son and Izuku this is you Father."


	4. Chapter 4

**_Thank you all very much for being paitient in waiting for the next chapter. I'm now fully recovered and am ready to upload on a regular basis. I will try and upload a new chapter at least every two weeks but for now please enjoy the next chapter_**

"It's so good to have you back. Every single day after you left when I woke up in the morning I would reach out my arm and hoped that you would be there but you never were. I felt very empty for a long time but when Izuku was born it felt like a part of me returned yet still a piece was missing. Now with you here I feel completely whole again."

Inko was laying in bed with Toshinori, their arms locked together tightly as they stared at each other with a loving gaze. Toshinori had only been reunited with her for three short days and the entire time they did nothing but stay together, not leaving either one's sight.

"I am still very sorry that I did not come sooner, I just didn't know what you would say about how I look and whether or not you would still love me." He confessed to Inko who instantly flung her body over his and then leant down to give him a hard kiss. It surprised him, almost so that he couldn't move as he was pinned down by her.

"You shouldn't say things like that, I would love you no matter what you looked like. This was the same conundrum with your muscle form, you really are just a silly man aren't you?" Inko had a warming smile on her face which seemed to refresh Toshinori, especially since the sun was causing her face to glow.

"Mom, Are you ready to take me to school?" Izuku walked into his parent's bedroom and was greeted to a sight which he did not expect, his mother on top of his newly found father. Toshinori had not really got to know his son all that well which he regretted but he was desperate to get back with Inko, Izuku was something he had not expected. But he wanted to make amends with that as his son was now going to be a big part of his life.

"Oh Izuku I'm so very sorry, I completely forgot. But look you've already got your bag packed and everything." Toshinori was not about to let that golden moment slip through his fingers.

"I can always take him." Inko snapped her view towards him and then kissed him again but this time on the cheek.

"Would you! You're a lifesaver, I'll make sure that I'm ready tomorrow, I promise. Oh yeah, is that ok with you Izuku? If your father takes you I mean." Izuku had no idea who this man was and wasn't sure if it was his dad at all, but his mother seems completely adamant that he is so he was willing to give him a chance, for his mother's sake and to hopefully have a father figure in his life.

"Yeah! Sure! But we have to leave now, school's going to open soon and I don't wanna be late!" Izuku had a big smile on his face and it was then that Toshinori noticed the likeness between himself and his son It was so clear then and he was shocked he hadn't noticed before, all his features, everything, it was like looking in the mirror and seeing himself as a child again. As Toshinori contemplated his son's appearance he got dressed and ready to take his son to school for the first time. Even though it was something so simple that parents do everyday yet he was feeling nervous.

"Ok then, time to do this…" Toshinori took a deep breath as he looked at himself in the mirror. Inko could sense his nervousness, she approached him and wrapped her thin arms around his waist.

"Don't worry honey, you'll do great, and besides this is a great opportunity for you to get to know you own son. So go and take him already before he decides to run the whole way." Toshinori turned around with a calmer expression and then leaned forward planting a soft loving kiss on Inko's lips before walking out of the bedroom leaving her to pleasant thoughts and a lazy morning.

*

"So kiddo, what do you like to do for fun?" Toshinori looked at his son in the rearview mirror whilst driving along the busy roads. Izuku was looking out the car window before his father spoke but then he turned to face him and then thought deeply about his response.

"Well… I like to play with my friends and try out our quirks whilst playing heroes." Izuku said with a warming smile and then began twiddling his thumbs. It seemed he was just as nervous as Toshinori was but being the adult it was his responsibility to break the deep ice.

"Oh really, what's your quirk then?" Toshinori was very curious about this and wondered if perhaps he may have gained some of his traits even though it may be impossible for that to happen.

"The Doctor said that I can heal anything within at least twenty seconds and that nothing could ever destroy me. It's pretty boring though compared to my other friends quirks." Toshinori was astounded by that quirk, 'if anything he was possibly more capable than anyone to inherit… no… he's too young'.

"Don't be silly Izuku, that quirk is amazing, I've seen men who would kill for a quirk like that. You will make a great pro hero, just wait and see." Izuku began buzzing with excitement, to have an adult tell him that he could be a great pro hero was something that he always wanted. It only made him more determined to become the greatest hero ever to live, just like his idol, All Might.

"Really! Awesome! But do you think that I could be like All Might some day?" Toshinori thought long and hard about his response, he knew that his quirk was nothing like One For All and to tell him he could be like him would be lying which would be too cruel, especially when he came of age to apply for hero school. He knew that he could change that if he only told him but he couldn't, entrusting a secret such as his to a small child would be reckless, only it wasn't just some kid, it was his son, his only child.

"Listen son, someday you can be a hero in your own right. You don't have to follow someone just because he is number one. Try and reach for your own goals and then you will find that you can achieve greatness on your own." Izuku processed the words carefully and then smiled.

"Your right Dad! Oh wait was it ok to call you that?" Izuku wasn't sure what the correct protocol was and neither did Toshinori but they were father and son which made it ever clearer.

"Of course it is son, now let's listen to some music."

*

Toshinori pulled up outside the school and then Izuku jumped out of the car and began running to school. Before he could make it far however Toshinori told him to wait and then he approached him kneeling to face his height.

"Your bag is open, here I got it." He zipped up his son's bag and then gave him a strong hug before letting him run into the school. As he watched him enter through the front gate he noticed a teacher spying him before walking up towards him.

"I'm sorry but who are you and where is Inko?" Of course the teachers only knew his mother and nothing about him which made that hug very awkward to witness as they had no clue who he was.

"Oh yes of course, I'm Toshinori Yagi, Izuku's father. I've been away for years because of work and have just recently returned." When he told her she seemed to then recognize who he was.

"Lord, I don't know how long I've heard Inko tell us that you would come back and here you are finally. It's very nice to meet you Sir." She held out her to shake his which he responded politely to. Suddenly his ears began twitching and he heard cries for help in the distance which prompted him to move quickly.

"I'm very sorry but I must leave quickly, It wa nice to meet you as well and thanks for taking care of my son." And with that Toshinori ran off out of the public eye and then changed into his muscle form so that he could run off to save the day.


End file.
